1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to bags, and more particularly to bags for disposal of medical waste.
2. Background Art
Medical procedures produce waste. Waste products can include soft materials, such as gauze, bandages, or towels. Waste products can also include items with sharp points or edges, including scissors, needles, scalpels, blades, shavers, catheter needles, trocars, and other puncturing or cutting items, which are referred to as “sharps” due to their cutting or puncturing components. Sharps are generally disposed of in a rigid container known as a “sharps container.” Soft waste products can be collected in non-rigid containers. One or the more popular containers for collecting soft waste is a simple paper bag, which can leak and tear. It would be advantageous to have an improved container for disposing soft waste generated during medical procedures.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.